Kac Creepy w Metropolii cz.6
Kaszub latał, w postaci smoka nad żołnierzami Federacji. Mikhaln stał na jego plecach unosząc ręce, kierując tym samym stworzonymi barierami w celu zasłonięcia smoka i siebie samego, przed ostrzałem. Żołnierzy nie ubywało, mimo nieustannych ataków smoka. Nagle obaj usłyszeli huk i świst powietrza. Mikhaln spojrzał w stronę z której dochodził dźwięk. W stronę przyjaciół mknął wystrzelony pocisk. -''Penta Escudo''- krzyknął mag. Uderzenie nadeszło zbyt szybko. Mikhaln nie zdążył zablokować strzału, ale stworzone bariery przynajmniej zmieniły trochę trajektorię lotu, tak że pocisk przeleciał nad nimi. Dopiero teraz mogli zobaczyć skąd nadszedł atak. Wystrzał pochodził z gigantycznego czołgu. Był naprawdę ogromny. Jego rozmiary dorównywały Serkowi w pełnej formie. -To nie wygląda za dobrze- powiedział Mikhaln.- Musimy szybko zająć się tymi tutaj, a potem zrobić coś z tą machiną. Serek otworzył paszczę szykując się do ziania ogniem. Mag nie zobaczył płomienia. W mig zrozumiał o co chodzi i uśmiechnął się. Żołnierze Federacji stanęli w płomieniach. -Widzę, że trenowałeś. -Tylko trochę. Smok uniósł się jeszcze wyżej, w tym czasie Mikhaln ustawił tarcze, aby osłaniały ich przed kolejnym strzałem czołgu. To co obaj zobaczyli sprawiło, że zamilkli. Czołg Federacji zaczął się unosić. -Nie no, to chyba k#rwa jakieś żarty- zawołał Serek. Maszyna rozpoczęła ostrzał nie tylko z działa głównego, ale także z licznych działek laserowych rozstawionych na całym czołgu. Mikhaln starał się blokować wszystkie strzały, ale wiedział, że mu się nie uda. Miał za mało mocy i nie był w stanie utrzymać więcej jak dziesięć barier na raz, z czego potrzebne były co najmniej trzy, aby powstrzymać strzał z działa głównego. -Mam pomysł, leć wyżej, tylko szybko- zawołał mag.- Tam! W chmury! Smok posłuchał bez zadawania pytań. Czołg poleciał za nimi. Mikhaln odwrócił się. Oślepiło go czerwone światło i poczuł ogromny ból. Kiedy znów odzyskał wizję zobaczył, że nie ma prawej ręki. Powoli się regenerowała, ale bez koncentracji na leczeniu to chwilę potrwa. Teraz musiał się skupić się na osłonach. Strzały były coraz częstsze. Na szczęście byli coraz bliżej. Udało się znaleźli się w chmurach. Mag czuł wodę znajdującą się tu. Teraz mógł działać. -Co teraz!- wołał Serek.- Zaraz nas zestrzeli! Mikhaln użył alchemii aby rozłożyć wodę, na wodór i tlen. -Stwórz podmuch wiatru najsilniejszy jaki potrafisz!- zawołał mag i sam resztką mocy rzucił zaklęcie- Magul Al-Hazard! Połączone podmuchy wiatru skierowały powstałe gazy na lecący czołg. -Teraz! OGIEŃ!!!- krzyknął mag. Serek zionął najmocniej jak potrafił. Im oczom ukazała się wielka kula ognia powstała po podpaleniu mieszanki gazów. Potężna fala uderzeniowa posłała przyjaciół daleko do tyłu, mimo iż byli kilkaset metrów od wybuchu. Wszędzie była mgła. To para wodna powstała ze spalania wodoru. Chwilę zajęło zanim wylecieli z chmur i im oczom znów ukazał się tajemniczy ośrodek, w którym byli Przemek i Kalasher. Dostrzegli także spadające resztki czołgu. Udało się. Mieli tylko nadzieję, że w okolicy nie ma takich więcej. Kiedy znaleźli się tuż nad budynkiem dostrzegli Przemka i Kalashera wybiegających w pośpiechu ze środka. -UCIEKAJCIE!!!- krzyczeli obaj. Sekundę po tym cały ośrodek wyleciał w powietrzę. Coś było nie tak. Nie zrobili aż tyle ładunków wybuchowych. Fala uderzeniowa ponownie posłała, tym razem całą czwórkę do tyłu. Mikhaln leżąc na ziemi widział niebieskie płomienie i ciągłe wybuchy w powietrzu. -Co tam było? -Kiedy podstawiliśmy ładunki zauważyliśmy, że w pomieszczeniu obok mieli cały skład z beczkami z ciekłym metanem. Kiedy się połapaliśmy zegar już tykał, a my spieprzaliśmy ile sił w nogach- odparł Kalasher. Mikhaln uśmiechnął się i skupił się na leczeniu ran, zwłaszcza ręki. Kiedy usłyszał Przemka: -Szybko! Zaraz tu będą żołnierze! Musimy stąd spadać. Wszyscy wsiedli na Serka i polecieli w stronę ich hotelu. W Hotelu: Serek chodził po salonie zdenerwowany krzycząc: -No to fajnie rozwaliliśmy to coś, ale Nowej jak nie było tak nie ma! Co teraz! Jakieś inne genialne pomysły! Zdenerwowany smok poszedł do łazienki. Widząc leżący w wannie gnijący płód lewiatana z gniewem kopnął w płytki obudowujące wannę rozwalając jej część. Na podłogę wylała się woda, rozpadające się ciało embrionu oraz… -Nie no k#rwa to chyba żarty!!! Wszyscy przybiegli do łazienki słysząc huk. To co zobaczyli zamurowało ich. Wśród kawałków lewiatana leżała Nowa, właśnie budząc się. Powoli zaczęła wstawać i przeciągać się. -NOWA!!!!- krzyknęli wszyscy widząc ją. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Kac Creepy w Metropolii Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures